jugglafandomcom-20200214-history
The mom song
the mom song is the 11th track off "Forgotten Freshness Vol. 3" by the insane clown posse. the track was recorded by violent j on mothers day. lyrics This is for mom Miss Linda Harwood Miss Cathy Hill This is for you. I respect my mother With every step I take She was there for my first step In the first place Everybody wants out on their own Now that I'm grown I wanna be back home In a world full of vipers Only my mother's love was righteous I feel I've been to hell and back three times I could never sum it up with these rhymes Looking for a story to share With somebody, but they never seem to care While I'm looking for this person everywhere I'm slippin', cause my mom is right here Life moves along so fast When I see real love at last it's past That ain't gonna happen to me I can hear my conscience rapping to me It's like "Hey, you've only got one real friend From the cradle, to the grave, and back again." With unconditional love That's my mother I'm speakin' of. That's just the way it is (That's just the way it is) My love will never change (My love will never change) That's just the way it is (That's just the way it is) (Mamma) And I know it's true Even in my darkest time In my darkest hour When my heart is blind And I'm giving nobody respect My mother's there to put my ass in check And she don't play that mister famous trash She was putting them diapers on my ass She's seen every side of me It don't matter how thuggish I'd try to be NAW every week in the back yard Now I'm in the big time, trying to act hard What mattered when I looked a years back Was mamma, bringing the chairs back Supportin' every dream I got You best believe, man, I dreamed a lot Me and Rude Boy, I'm trying to tell ya, Not a day goes by in life, we don't feel ya We ain't taking nothing for granted Mom's lasagna is so good I can't stand it! Mrs. Hill always greets me with a hug Now I see where Rudy got all his love That's just the way it is (That's just the way it is) My love will never change (My love will never change) That's just the way it is (That's just the way it is) (Mamma) That's just the way it is (That's just the way it is) My love will never change (My love will never change) That's just the way it is (That's just the way it is) (Mamma) Everybody around me, they use me, and go for self They want cash, equity, bank and wealth Mom puts that on the shelf All she cares about is my health It all seems too good to be As I'm battling life, mamma's backin' me And she only really wants one thing of mine Just a little time Mother, in this world of scars Money and snakes and labeled wars Whatever else life puts me through It's all #2 When it comes to you. And your love is all I treasure My real father just didn't measure He was gone, without a thing to say! I know he would have failed in comparison anyway. You gave me 3 times the love Enough for you, him, and the God above Rude Boy, his daddy was strong, Stayed holding on when the ease was gone. Now a days, everything's all right Millionaire rocking these microphones all night. Makin' all of our dreams come true, And we're full of love, mamma, thanks to you.! I'm still sorry about the china cabinet Wish I could bring it all back now, dammit! Linda, Ron, Cathy and Ryo We want you to know that we love you. That's just the way it is (That's just the way it is) My love will never change (My love will never change) That's just the way it is (That's just the way it is) (Mamma) That's just the way it is (That's just the way it is) My love will never change (My love will never change) That's just the way it is (That's just the way it is) (Mamma)